1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for suspending sheet material from an overhead support structure for display.
2. Prior Art
Hanging signs in retail stores and shops, is often very difficult, and may require several people to do that job. Often stepladders or ladders have to be used while one person holds the sign and the other person attaches wires or hangers to an overhead support.
Some advances in the art have taken place. One such is a tool, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,332, to Callas. This tool however uses a complicated wire release mechanism which permits the lifting of an elongated magnetic hanger to a ceiling support frame. One of the problems associated here is that the sign must be parallel to the ceiling support frame. Typically the magnet would not hold if the support assembly were attached at an angle with respect to several support frames.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an installation tool for attaching a large sheet of materials such as a display sign from at least one or more ceiling suspension members.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a ceiling sign installation tool, which may be readily handled by only one individual.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention, to provide a sign installation tool which permits a large sign to be disposed at an angle with respect to one or more ceiling support members.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention, to provide an installation tool for attaching different types of connecting components to ceiling support suspension members, and not just one type of connector.